The Boy Known as Hero
by StoryGirl.98
Summary: This is the story about how the young boy known as Hero turned into the one called Herobrine. Oneshot


**A/N:** I don't own Minecraft, or anything in it.

The young boy, nicknamed Hero, looked down at his village from his spot on the hill, a big smile on his face.

"Hero, you just gonna stand there and no nothing all day?"

Hero turned around to see one of his best friends.

"Nah. I was thinking maybe- Tag!" With that, he tapped his friend and took off running.

Hero was the kind of boy who loved life, and everything in it, even the small things. He just thought everything spectacular in his own way.

Racing down the hill, he felt the rush of wind on his face, and let out a laugh. He didn't notice that the sun was beginning to set.  
Going farther and farther away from his village, he stopped suddenly when her felt a small chill creep over him. Looking up, he saw the moon and stars, and then he immediately headed for home. If there was one rule that should be followed at all costs in his town, it was to never go out at night.

He kept a quick pace, and when he was just a little bit away, he heard a soft moan. He looked around to his right, and saw what looked vaguely similar to a man, but green. A zombie. It swung an arm out and it almost his Hero, but he dodged and broke into a run, hearing the thud of feet behind him.

Hero managed to reach his home and saw his parents asleep, and he looked out the window. He saw the zombie that had been chasing him, and several other monsters. Creepers, skeletons, spiders, more zombies, they were all there. A feeling of dread filled Hero as he realized he lead them here. He woke up his parents, who in turn woke up the village, and the battle begun. Rare diamond swords and armor were pulled out, and anyone who was big enough to hold a weapon participated.  
Grabbing his parents diamond pickaxe, Hero climbed the ladder that lead to the roof of his house.  
It was all terrifying to Hero. Most of the children involved in the battle were already killed, along with some adults. Creepers were exploding everywhere, leaving houses, shops and other buildings in ruins.

He heard the sounds of shrieks and pain filled shouts everywhere, and he saw more and more people fall. Hero knew he only had one choice. Run.

Jumping of his roof, he ran the hardest he had ever ran in his life. He just needed to get away, and he was praying that the sun might rise quicker than normal and take away these monsters. Hero didn't know how far he ran, he just pushed himself to his absolute limit. Pausing a moment for a breath of air, he felt something scratch his eyes, and he quickly flashed them open to see a skeleton. He quickly turned around and found a small tree to climb. Once safely up there, he touched his eyelids to see that they were bleeding. He was breathing quite heavily now, and he passed out from utter exhaustion, just as the sun rose.

* * *

Hero walked quietly through the remains of his village. Everyone he knew was killed, and there was nothing left. All houses were destroyed, all supplies were gone, and every animal dead.

Hero sighed and sat down where his house used to be.

He buried his face in his hands, thinking over all his regrets.

_It was all my fault..._

He suddenly stopped. It was his fault, but he couldn't change that. Nothing he did would change that. Accepting this simple truth, he stood, and walked away from his old home, not looking back. He still had his pickaxe, and he had the clothes on his back. It was a start. Even though he was just ten years old, he had to grow up. He no longer had anyone to watch out for him, and he had to take care of him self.  
He would be the boy known as Hero no longer.

* * *

The young man named Herobrine looked down on the world before him, his face emotionless.

Things had changed.

There were now strange looking creatures called villagers living in the world. There were also more animals, and a few humans like him. And the worse part was that everyone seemed so happy. He heard their laughter, and saw their children play, the new buildings being built, he saw it all.

And he wasn't pleased. He knew that they deserved a shot, but he decided they wouldn't get it. None of them.

Waving his hand, several Creepers rose from the ground, and looked intently at him. He wordlessly pointed in the direction of the nearest village, and the Creepers headed that way.

Looking down at the world, he felt immense hatred for everything. The world wasn't the same place anymore. He was going to make it hard for the few who lived in the world.  
Herobrine's world.

_My world._


End file.
